Besas a Otra y Luego Me Dices Te amo
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Hide le Rompe el corazón a Mia, pero la forma en la Recupera no es muy Romántica que digamos. Mal Summary Lo se, Pasen Y lean


Bueno este es un Shot de Mia y Hide espero que es guste

Besas a otra y luego me Dices Te amo.

_Una Pelirroja de nomas unos 17 iba por las Calles de Milán, cuando llega a un parque y ve algo que la destroza, el Chico que ama esta besando a otra Chica y para peor él Le corresponde, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, ella salió corriendo no quería ver lo que seguía, cuando llego a su Casa se encontró a su cuñado._

Mia Que paso-dijo el oji purpura.

Vi, A Hide besando a otra chica-dijo Mia llorando

Ya, Tranquila, Tal vez el no era el Chico para ti-dijo el oji purpura tratando de consolarla

Que le paso a mia-Dijo un Rubia

Nakata le rompió el Corazón-dijo el oji purpura

Ese, Idiota las pagara-Dijo la Rubia

Kat-Dijo el chico

Lo siento-Dijo Kat

_Los días pasaron y Mia hacia lo imposible para olvidar al Moreno, pero cada vez que se lo topaba, las lagrimas la traicionaban, pero llego un día en el que no se resistió y Fue a un bar con sus amigas, donde se encontró al Supuesta Novia del Moreno._

Vaya, Vaya, pero si es Amelia la chica que está enamorada de Mi Chico-dijo la pelinegra

Pero que bien, no sabía que dejaban entrar a la Chusma-Dijo Mia burlona

Te crees muy lista pero te diré un cosa, Hide me Ama a mí, no te quiero ver cerca de él, te quedo Claro-dijo la Pelinegra

Am, Claro que no, el es mi mejor amigo y si yo quiero me alejo de él, no porque una perra como tú me lo pida lo voy a hacer-dijo Mia Dándose media vuelta y saliendo le Lugar pero Hide la intercepto y se la llevo.

_Cuando estuvieron en un parque algo lejos._

Qué Rayos quieres Nakata-dijo mia enojada

No lo soporto-Dijo Hide

Que no soportas, el trate de ser feliz después que rompiste mi Corazón, no soy un Objeto el cual puedas desechar o me vas decir que el beso que nos dimos hace 2 años no significo nada para ti, que quieres de mi-Dijo Mia

Te quiero en mi cama gimiendo mi nombre, Quiero que despiertes junto a mí, quiero que eso labios sean míos, quiero que seas mi esposa, Quiero que seas la madre de mis Hijos, Eso Quiero, no te quiero compartir con nadie, y el beso que me Di con Alice no significo Nada, Nada entiendes, Te amo a ti y solo-Dijo Hide

_Besas a otra y luego me dices Te amo_-dijo Mia

Vamos a mi Apartamento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-Dijo Hide Tomando la muñeca de la Pelirroja

Hablar o Hacer-Dijo la Pelirroja

Hacer-Dijo el moreno y la beso con pasión

Me vas Violar aquí mismo-Dijo Mia al sentir que las manos del moreno dejaban su cintura.

_Cuando llegaron al apartamento los labios de Hide abandonaron los de mia para bajar al Cuello de la pelirroja, mientras sus mandos le quitaban el vestido, la chica soltó un Gemido, Para Suerte del moreno la pelirroja no lleva Brasier por el Vestido, la recostó en su Cama y concentro su trabajo en los pechos de la Chica, mientras ella soltaba Gemidos y suspiros, cuando Termino su trabajo al termino de desnudar y ella le ayudaba, Cuando quedaron ambos desnudos no pudieron echarse unas miradas de lujuria, pero Hide no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos así que penetro a la Chica, haciendo que Chillara de dolor._

Está bien que te haya provocado problemas, pero no creo que sea tema para que me lastimes-dijo Mia

Lo siento, no quise hacerte Daños-dijo Hide bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas

No importa, prefiero ser una masoquista, pero no te detengas-dijo Mia

No hay como tú-dijo Hide besándola.

_9 meses más Tarde._

Son Hermosos-Dijo Mia con Lagrimas

Maravillosos y son nuestros-dijo Hide Besando a Mia

Nuestros Hijos, Nuestros aun no lo Creo-Dijo Mia

Paz y Hidetoshi Nakata-Dijo Hide

Los Gemelos-Dijo Mia.

_2 años más tarde._

No, quiero Hide No quiero-lloriqueaba Mia

Amor tienen que ir a Preescolar-Dijo Hide

Mi amores, están es su derecho de llorar-Dijo Mia pero los Gemelos entraron al salón corriendo

Ahí Van-dijo Hide

Crecen Tan Rápido-Dijo Mia con una mano sobre el pecho de Hide

Lo sé, pero aun podemos hacer mas-dijo Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia

Vaya, Viene dejar a sus sobrinos-Dijo la pelinegra que amenazo a Mia hace 2 Años

Mami, Mami-dijeron Los Gemelos

Mis amores-Dijo Mia atrapándolos

Te quedemos muto-dijo Paz

Y yo los amor-Dijo Mia

Son tus Hijos-Dijo Alice

Si, Son mis Hijos con Hide-dijo Mia Orgullosa de Sus Gemelos

Ah-dijo Fría La chica

_Fin._


End file.
